


Wake Up

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Mystrade之老夫老妻氣場之探長總是被麥哥弄醒





	

Lestrade被冷醒了，現在可是夏天，會被冷醒實在是件稀奇的事，或許是因為空調？Mycroft總愛開著空調睡覺，基於保護地球的想法，Lestrade是有提議過吹電風扇就好，但Mycroft老嫌電風扇太吵，他也只好放棄在這方面的節約能源，那就只好做好資源回收吧，為了Mycroft脆弱的耳朵。

嗯，他還是覺得冷，又或許是因為他只穿著一條四角褲睡覺？Lestrade迷迷糊糊的想要伸手拉棉被裹住自己，卻發現自己身旁躺著一個人，喔，Mycroft。

該死，他又踢被子了。

Lestrade翻了個大白眼，終於意會過來，他彎起身子，一把撈起在Mycroft腳邊的一大團棉被，裹住自己和身旁的公務員。

是的，Mycroft在夏天時總愛踢被子，Lestrade在睡意中迷迷糊糊的想，明天他一定要好好唸對方，他已經不知道被冷醒幾次了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Lestrade被熱醒了，好吧，鑒於現在是夏天，這不是件稀奇的事，但記得上次他說的嗎？他們總開著空調的，會被熱醒實在是件難事，況且他還只穿著一件四角褲！

又或者是因為棉被？好吧，這次棉被確實還在自己的身上。

Lestrade沒有睜眼，他迷迷糊糊想要動一動，卻被發現自己被禁錮住。

喔，好的，又是Mycroft害的了。

現在Mycroft整個身體幾乎都壓在他身上，雙手還緊緊的抱著他，Lestrade再次翻了個白眼，好吧，被子在另一邊，Mycroft又踢了被子然後又把他當抱枕了。

Lestrade忽然覺得有點呼吸不過來，他用力側了身，然後回抱住對方。

該死，明天他一定要唸唸對方，Lestrade在睡意中迷迷糊糊的想，雖然幾乎沒甚麼用，Mycroft還是會無意識的這樣做，然後害他又再次在半夜醒來。

＊＊＊＊＊

這次，Lestrade被吻醒了。

他睜開眼，發現Mycroft正跨坐在他身上。

「My，你在幹嘛？」

「Greg，你懂我想幹嘛的。」

Mycroft說完傾下身子，再次吻上Lestrade的唇瓣，雖然被吵醒的確有點不大開心，但兩人確實有段時間沒見面，身旁空無一人太久，Lestrade回應了對方，跟著對方一起沉溺在甜膩的深吻裡。

沒見面是因為Mycroft出公差去了，還出了兩個月。

Mycroft正解著自己的襯衫，他居高臨下的看著他，臉上的微笑是那麼該死的好看、亮眼，Lestrade覺得他會永遠深愛眼前的這個男人。

「你總愛打擾我睡覺，害我被冷醒、熱醒又或者吻醒我。」

Mycroft聽完撇了下嘴。

「你討厭了？」

「不，我最愛你這樣吵醒我了，My。」

FIN.


End file.
